


My Undead Sleeping Beauty

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Claiming Bites, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dimension Travel, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Help, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Minor plot, Not Beta Read, POV Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dick Grayson, Ra's al Ghul is an old perv, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Whump, Whumptober, just a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: A Dark Dick Grayson from a different Universe/Dimension get's summoned to our main Dimension by Ra's Al Ghul. Dick is confused at first until Ra's mentions Jason Todd. He's alive.Back in his Dimension, Jason was killed but never came back from the dead. Dick can't believe his luck. He's so eager to see his Little Wing again. Ra's is just too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul & Dick Grayson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	My Undead Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So as mentioned in the Summary the Dick Grayson we encounter here is a Dark Alternate Universe version. Please mind the tags. Graphic depiction of rape.
> 
> This story was inspired by all the whumpiness I've seen this October on this site. And who says no to Dark Dick?
> 
> Enjoy!

Today had been an interesting day.

And it was going to become much more interesting still.

One moment, Dick had been in his apartment in Bludhaven, already in his Nightwing uniform, getting ready for patrol and beat the literal crap out of a rogue or two. Or three.

The next, he found himself in a luxurious suite of a high end hotel in Downtown Gotham, judging by the skyline Dick could see behind the wall entirely made up of a window. In front of Ra’s al Ghul.

It had all happened within the blink of an eye, the slightest feeling of nausea accompanying it, but dissipating quickly.

Ra’s al Ghul was stood in front of a king sized bed, two ninja guards standing behind him, their hands folded behind their backs, one on either side of the bed.

As Dick was getting ready to grab his escrima sticks Ra’s lifted his hand and spoke: “There’s no need for this young man. I didn’t summon you for a fight. Instead I have a proposition for you that I think would be of most interest to you”.

Dick stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows. “And what would that be?” he asked, his voice calm, but with a threatening edge to it.

Ra’s closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his eerily green eyes boring right through Dick’s own, hidden behind the white lenses of his domino mask.

“What if I told you that your precious little Robin, Jason Todd, is alive?” the Demon’s Head asked casually, like he had just asked what Dick wanted to eat for take out tonight.

Dick recoiled, feeling a sting at the mention of his successor. How dare Ra’s take his Robin’s name in his mouth, defiling it? But for now, he tried to reign in his temper.

“I would tell you that that’s impossible!” Dick spat out.

The corner of Ra’s mouth ticked upwards, the approximation of a smile. He tilted his chin up. “Wrong”, he says, “I summoned you from a different dimension. In this dimension, our dimension, Jason Todd came back from the dead. Here he is alive, and that is why I brought you here, for you to meet him.”

Dick frowned. He knew that there were other dimensions out there, but never bothered to visit them, to much of a hassle. But if he had known that in one of them, his Little Wing was alive… At least, the traveling between dimensions explained why he suddenly found himself in a different city from one moment to the other, and the nausea he had experienced.

He tilted his chin upwards, pushing his jaw forward, in a show of bravado. “And to what do I owe that favour, Ra’s? What’s the catch?”

Ra’s chuckled before responding: “I understand your wariness, but believe me when I say that I expect only one thing from you. All I want is for Jason Todd to stay out of my business. I have faith that you’ll be able to occupy him… otherwise. All I want from you is that you ensure that Jason won’t interfere with my designs anymore, and in return I will bring you to him. Consider it as keeping him safe from me. Protecting him from danger. Do you accept?”

Dick mused for a moment. If what Ra’s said was true, he would soon be reunited with his little Robin. The prospect was too enticing to dismiss. He was eager to see him again, touch him again. Taste him. Ravish him.

He couldn’t possibly pass this opportunity. He needed to see where this was going. If Ra’s was being truthful.

“Bring me to him” he demanded.

Ra’s smiled, this time an almost genuine smile.

\--------------------------------------

A car waited for them in the back alley behind the hotel. Dick and Ra’s exited through the back door and climbed into the back of a black SUV, the two front seats already occupied by two figures clad in black.

They remained silent on the ride. Dick was looking out the tainted glass windows, looking if he could spot any major differences between this Gotham and the one in his dimension. It seemed the same, mostly, except for a few skyscrapers in construction. He hadn’t been to Gotham in quite a while though. Bludhaven gave him enough distractions as it was.

Finally, they pulled up in front of an apartment building in Burnley. Ra’s tilted his head towards it. “This is were your Robin lives these days”, he says, “fourth story, first window to the right.”

Ra’s handed him a business card and a bag. Dick looked over it. On a dark green background in gold embossed lettering it read _Demon’s Head_ and a phone number. “If ever you wish to go back to your dimension, preferably with Jason in tow, contact me.”

Dick then opened the bag. Inside it he found a camcorder with a tripod. Heavy duty cuffs. And a bottle of lube.

A diabolical little grin appeared on Ra’s face. “I thought you’d like to thoroughly enjoy yourself for your big reunion with Jason. Why not immortalize it and put it on tape?”

“I like the way you think, Ra’s” Dick mirrored the Demon’s Head evil grin.

\----------------------------------------

Bag slinged over his shoulder, Dick climbed the fire escape to the fourth floor. Making quick work of the security system, as quick as he could anyways, his Little Wing had put a lot of effort in securing his home, Dick was proud of him. He lifted the window up as quietly as he could, and lifted himself inside.

Quietly closing the window again, he glanced around himself. He found himself in the living room slash kitchen area of Jason’s apartment. Everything looked clean and neatly organized. No dirty dishes in the sink. A blanket thrown over the couch. A couple of books and a magazine laying on the coffee table.

Dick sighed, that was his Little Wing. Neat, like Alfred had taught him, and a literature nerd. So precious.

If this was a trap, Dick was going to kill that fucker Ra’s al Ghul. He’d find a way.

Looking to his left, he saw a corridor leading off from the main living space. Dick went directly to the last of the three doors lining the wall. He had a feeling Jason would prefer sleeping in the corner room, the one with the most windows.

He opened the door expectantly, as quietly as possible. He remained on his guard, ready to bounce and attack if this turned out to be a trap after all.

Instead what he saw made his heart skip a beat. In his bed, by the corner, asleep, lay Jason Todd.

Slowly, he made his way inside the room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock. He made full use of his stealth training to remain as quiet as possible. He tried his hardest to get his breathing and his thundering heart beat under control. It was to soon to wake Jason just yet.

He placed the bag next to Jason’s bed and looked down on his Little Wing, just studying him.

It was like an angel had appeared in front of him. Jason’s beauty took his breath away.

Illuminated by the moonlight entering through the windows, Jason was laying peacefully in his bed, engulfed in slumber. His sheets were tangled around his legs, leaving his lean upper body uncovered. The shirt he was wearing had ridden up during his sleep, exposing his toned and smooth belly. His arms were laying on either side of his head.

Jason had grown a bit and filled out a bit since the day he died. Dick was determined to savour every single curve of muscle on Jason’s body.

He went on to study Jason’s face. His hair was pitch black, except for the strand of white hair in his fringe, a sign that he had come in contact with death. The features on his face were soft and relaxed, probably from a dreamless sleep. For once he wasn’t having a nightmare.

His brows arched pleasantly over his closed eyes, thick long black lashes leaving shadows over his high cheekbones. His plump luscious lips were parted slightly, soft huffs of air escaping them in rhythm with the rise and fall of his chest.

Dick was feeling himself getting hard, his suit painfully restraining the movement of his cock.

He went to work to set up the camera, making sure the angle was right and captured the entirety of the bed and that the frame was in focus before hitting record. He placed the lube and cuffs on the bedside table.

He took another look at Jason. He sighed contently. His own personal Sleeping Beauty. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to kiss her awake.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling Jason’s thighs and closed the gap between them. He put his lips on top of Jason’s and then pushed his tongue inside, past Jason’s parted lips and teeth.

Jason jolted awake, his deep blue eyes wide open. Oh, how Dick had missed seeing them. He pulled away, quickly grabbing Jason’s wrists and pinning them above his head.

“Dick?”, Jason spluttered, “wha- what are you doing?”

He spotted the camera behind Dick, situated in front of the bed.

His bows furrowed, his anger now clearly visible in his pretty face. “Dick”, he almost growled, “what the fuck is this? This better be some fucking joke!”

Jason was trying to break free, thrashing against Dick. He may have filled out a bit, but he was no match for his “big brother”. Dick pinned Jason down with his whole body weight. He grabbed for the cuffs on the bedside table and put them on Jason’s wrists and securing them to the headboard of his bed.

“Hush Little Wing. Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel real good in a moment.” Dick cooed, lust barely hiding in his voice.

Jason looked over to the bedside table, spotting the bottle of lube. He inhaled sharply, turning his face back to look up at Dick. His eyes reflected how confused and frightened he was. He began thrashing his body again, desperately seeking to break free. The metal of the cuffs clinking as they hit against the headboard.

“Please Dick, please stop this! This isn't funny! I don’t want this, I don’t!” Jason implored, tears gathering in his eyes.

Dick gently petted his hair, shushing him: “It’s okay Jason, don’t worry, I got you. Once I’m done with you, you won’t get enough of this.”

He captured Jason’s lips again in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. He pressed his tongue against Jason’s tongue, licking inside his mouth, trapping his plump bottom lip between his teeth, biting down.

He moved down, peppering kisses down Jason’s jaw to his neck. He worked his teeth into the soft skin there, kissing and sucking, leaving hickeys and love bites behind his trail. He was determined to leave marks all over Jason’s body, to claim him, assuring everybody knew Jason was his.

Jason was whining and sobbing underneath him, tears rolling down his temples.

In one quick motion, he ripped Jason’s shirt apart, marveling at Jason’s lean muscled torso. He went down, sucking and biting on one of Jason’s nipples while he flicked and squeezed the other one with his fingers.

Jason gasped at the sensation, still tugging on his arms in a fruitless bid to get his wrists out of his cuffs.

“Please Dick stop”, he sobbed, “oh please please please stop!”

Dick relented from his assault on Jason’s nipples and straightened up a bit. “No can do Baby”, he said, “I wanted this for so long, you don’t even realize. I won’t back off now. Don’t worry though Little Wing, I’m going to fuck you good.”

Dick released the catches on his uniform and got out of the upper body portion of his suit, throwing it on the floor next to the bed, revealing his broad chest.

He flipped Jason around so that he was laying on his stomach. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Jason’s boxer shorts, pulling them all the way down and tossing them next to the pieces of his uniform on the floor.

He gazed appreciatively over Jason’s lovely backside; An ass Greek Gods would be jealous of. Plump and ripe for the taking. Jason didn’t know it yet, but his tight little pink hole was in desperate need of filling by dick. Dick.

Anyways, Dick let his teeth sink into the soft flesh of that ass. That earned him a yelp and another sharp intake of breath from Jason. Then he moved on to those mouthwatering thighs and sucked a few hickeys into the soft skin there as well. He had to thoroughly mark his territory, lest people, or Jason, forget.

He straightened up again and positioned his knees on top of Jason’s thighs, effectively immobilizing his legs. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers abundantly in it.

He circled his index finger around Jason’s rim, putting some pressure to it. Jason was rocking his body, trying to throw Dick off of him, but Dick placed a strong hand on Jason’s back, pushing down and limiting his range of movement.

Dick breached the rim, forcefully entering. Jason’s sobs got louder, and his whole body was violently shaking by now, his hole tightening around Dick’s intruding finger. Dick kept his pace, pushing his finger in and out, adding another one, and then a third one, until he was in knuckle deep.

He bent his fingers and pushed in deeper, until he grazed Jason’s prostate. A reluctant moan escaped Jason’s lips, and his whole body jolted. Dick smiled, he was gonna make his Little Wing come, whether he wanted it or not.

“Pleseapleasepleasestop! Whyohwhyohwhy...” Jason let out, an incoherent mess about now.

Dick retracted his fingers. He released the necessary catch on the lower part of his uniform to free his cock. It sprang free out of it’s confines, angrily bobbing up and down, heavy, it’s head flushed red and leaking precum, ready for action.

He poured a generous amount of lube on it and stroked himself a few times, covering the entirety of it’s length.

He aligned himself with Jason’s entrance, one hand in a bruising grip around Jason’s waist, the other guiding his cock.

With one swift and precise push forward, he sheathed himself in to the hilt inside Jason.

Jason cried out loud, his back arching and his toes curling.

He grabbed Jason’s hips, making sure to grip hard enough to leave bruises, and started fucking into Jason. He pushed in and out again in forceful thrusts, bottoming out each time. Jason let out the most delicious little cries of pain Dick had ever heard.

Jason’s hole clenched around him, the velvety walls pressing like a vice grip around his hard throbbing cock. Dick threw his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a groan. “Good God Little Wing”, he moaned, “you are so hot and tight around my cock, this feels like heaven!”

Jason’s plush ass cheeks felt like cushions pressing into his hips every time he slammed down into them, producing a wonderful noise of hot skin slapping against hot skin.

He rearranged the position of his cock a few times until he found the spot he was looking for. He knew he had found it when Jason arched his back again, unable to hold back a moan, jostled by the sensation of pleasure coursing through his body.

Dick keeps his entire focus on Jason’s prostate, pistonning relentlessly into the tight warmth. Dick panted and groaned on top, while Jason alternated between sobs, cries and difficultly contained moans.

Dick leaned forward, draping himself over Jason’s back, and sucked another hickey onto Jason’s neck. "You are so good to me Baby, so good, such a good boy", he mumbled, "you feel so hot and good around me, incredible." He took Jason’s head into both of his hands, while still feverishly fucking into Jason, and turned it around to look at him.

He was a sight to behold. His lips were parted, red and swollen, wet with saliva. His eyes were wet too, filled with unshed tears, lashes damp, accentuating his pretty blue eyes. Tear streaks down his temples and cheeks. His black locks were standing in every direction, except for his fringe, black and white strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. He looked utterly debauched and fucked out.

Dick’s heart leapt in his chest in pride. He had done that.

He pressed a hot and messy kiss on Jason’s lips. “I love you Jason! I do!”, he panted, “and now that I have you back, I’m never letting you leave again!”

He went back up again and continued to fuck Jason, hands back on their already bruising spots on his hips. With every forceful thrust, the mattress squeaked and the bed slammed against the wall.

With a mournful shout, Jason reached his climax, burying his head in the pillow. Jason’s hole spasmed around Dick’s cock, and that’s all it took to get him over the edge as well. The orgasm hit him like a brick wall, heat engulfing his entire body and his skin tingling, like it was on fire. He let out a shout of his own, continuing to thrust into Jason, riding out his orgasm, depositing his cum deep inside Jason.

Once the euphoria subsided, he slowed down his thrusts until he came to a halt. He took his cock out, eliciting another gasp from Jason, and let his spent body fall down next to his Little Wing. He felt exhausted and absolutely satisfied. This had to be, without a doubt, the best sex he ever had in his entire life. He knew Jason would deliver.

He gathered Jason in his arms, pressing him close, partially on top of him. Jason continued to sob and whimper, little tremors rocking his body. Dick gathered the sheets and put them on top of them.

“Shhh”, he hushed Jason, his mouth close to his ear, “it’s okay Baby, I’m here, I promise I’ll keep you safe.” He ran his hands through Jason’s raven locks before he continued: “I love you, I mean it. I’ll kill anyone that tries to hurt you, you hear me? I’m going to take you with me, keep you safe.”

That made Jason sob even harder, more tears running down his cheeks.

Dick knew why Jason was crying. They were tears of happiness, even if he didn’t realize it yet.

He got up from the bed and went to the camcorder, shutting it off. He smiled, knowing that he could relive his and Jason’s first night together anytime he wanted, thanks to Ra’s gift. Speaking of which.

He grabbed his cell phone and the business card Ra’s had given him.

He sent him a message: _I accept. Would you like a copy of the little video I made tonight?_

After what the Demon’s Head had done for him, it’s the least he could do to show his gratitude.

Ra’s answered only seconds later: _How thoughtful of you. I gladly accept._

Dick took off the rest of his uniform and joined Jason back under the sheets. By now Jason had calmed down, except for the occasional sob, a glassy look on his eyes. He was still shivering though, so Dick took him back into his arms and held him tight. Soon enough he would be asleep, and by tomorrow morning he would feel better already. Dick would make sure of that.

Dick wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do yet. It would probably be best for him to ask Ra’s to send him back to his dimension, together with Jason. He wasn’t really keen on meeting this dimension’s Batfamily.

Judging from Jason’s reaction, it was obvious that his Little Wing had never found himself in a similar situation with this dimension’s Dick. What an idiot. How could he resist? Why would he resist?

Back in his dimension, Bruce would probably be ecstatic to see his favourite Robin again. He didn’t deserve it though.

Dick had never forgiven him that he had allowed Jason to get killed. The man had somehow redeemed himself by killing the abomination that had taken their little Robin from them. His precious, irreplaceable Robin.

Because Dick considered Jason to be first and foremost his Robin. He had taken the kid under his wing after Bruce had picked him up from the streets. Trained him to become his worthy successor. Trained him in hand to hand combat, in acrobatics (he’d have to test Jason’s flexibility in the bedroom at a later date).

Tim, Stephanie and Damian were great kids, but they could never replace Jason. Tim and Damian were his little brothers, but Jason was so much more.

No, it was best for them to get back to Dick’s dimension. That didn’t mean he couldn’t leave a little souvenir behind.

Once Jason was gone, all his family would find was a recording of Dick Grayson having fun with his younger brother. And this dimension’s Dick would have to come up with an explanation for said recording. And his brother’s disappearance.

Dick smiled at the thought. What a shame he wouldn’t be here to witness any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
